Friend?
by TransmissionAnarchist
Summary: Frank Iero, Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Ray Toro. Teenagers. Fanfics ain't allowed to have RL people in them now so these characters are inspired by the My Chemical Romance guys. Has violence, etc general problems with teenagers. The characters ain't MCR. 3


Hey (: second fanfic! Hopefully i'l update it more than my other one. Eh anyway, sorry about the shite-ness of it. :3

* * *

Franks P.o.V.

''Roll up your sleeves Frank, and for goodness sake, clip back your fringe, or you'l get hair in your cakes!''

Fucking hell. It's not like we're master chefs or something.

I was standing in the middle of my home economics classroom, cooking some shit which was supposedly cupcakes. My teacher hated me, as did everyone else in the school. I was alone in nearly every class, no one wanted to sit next the weird emo boy.

I got a hair slide which had a unicorn on it and clipped my black fringe back. It was my favourite hair clip and made me smile. I hesitantly rolled up my sleeves, trying to conceal my scars to the rest of the class. Thankfully no one noticed.

I started to measure out flour, and to be honest I really couldn't be arsed with this. I tried to make the cake mix as quickly as possible. When I was finished, I spooned out the mix into 12 cake cases, and stuck them in the oven. I did the washing up as quickly as I could, then put in my mp3 headphones. With the Misfits blasting in my ears, I was finally happy.

I watched the rest of the class chatting to each other. I wish I had friends.

As I was about to take my cakes out of the oven, a boy walked into the classroom. He was about the same age as me, and was wearing black skinny jeans, a misfits t-shirt, black worn converse and a black hoodie. He was deathly pale, with a mass of black hair hanging just above his shoulders. What caught my attention was his eyes. They were a gorgeous hazel, and were lined heavily with black eyeliner.

Out the corner of my eye, I could already see the jocks making snide remarks about him.

The boy handed a note to the teacher, and then nervously looked around the room. His gaze caught mine for a second, and he smiled at me, baring small pearly white teeth. I smiled back.

''Attention class, this is Gerard. He has just been transferred to this school and I hope you all make him feel welcome. Gerard, you can take a seat-'' She started to say, but he had already walked over to my desk. I grinned at him. The teacher just shook her head and walked over to her desk.

''Hey'' he said, smiling. ''I'm Gerard Way.''

''Frank Iero.'' I replied. ''If you don't want to get bullied, you should probably stay away from me. Everyone else does.''

He started to laugh. He had an amazing laugh.

''As if I care what they think.'' I stared at him. ''What?'' he asked, confused.

''You really don't care what anyone thinks?'' Wow.. it looks like I may make a friend today..

''Haha, nope. It's my life, not theirs, and they're not going to control it for me.'' I smiled at him and he returned it. He sniffed. ''Do I smell burning?''

''SHIT! The cakes!'' I ran to the oven. Smoke was coming out of it. My cakes were .. slightly crispy. I brought them over to my desk, where Gerard was doubled over with laughter.

''...It's Cajun.'' I stated. He had tears running down his cheeks he was laughing so much. It was infectious, and I started to laugh as well. We both stopped and calmed down, but then Gerard and I looked at each other again and we exploded with laughter. It felt .. good. I hadn't laughed properly in a long time. I took my unicorn clip out of my hair and rolled down my sleeves.

''Aw Frankie, your so funny,'' he said, whilst wiping the tears on his cheeks. ''Thanks Gee'' I said, giving him my own nickname. He turned and smiled widely at me. He seemed to actually like me for who I am, and he didn't judge me.

''Hey Frankie, can I sit with you and your friends at lunch? You seem awesome.'' ''I don't have any friends'' I whispered, and I could feel tears forming. No Frank, don't you dare start crying in front of Gee. I shut my eyes tightly until the tears went away.

When I opened my eyes, he seemed shocked, but he didn't say any more.

''You have me.'' He said finally, and started grinning at me. The bell rang and he walked out the classroom. I stared after him.

Reality hit me. I finally have a friend.

* * *

Sorry about the badness of it, i guess i'm no naturally born writer ;(.

Transmission Anarchist xo


End file.
